The Vault Huntsman
by EthanOtaku
Summary: Trevor Tremors was a normal kid, if living in pandora was what counted as normal. But when a god gives him a new chance in a new world, will he succeed?
1. Remnantlands Ch 1

**FINAL FACKING REMAKE!**

(-)

Pandora.

A planet of Bandits, Psychos, Skags, and home of some of the greatest or worst vaults ever.

And home to Trevor Tremors.

An Escaped Convict of Hyperion.

Reason why is because of Hyperion taking him hostage from Sanctuary and performing tests on him.

Like one test had given him his arms. Cybernetic prothesis capable of creating hardlight projections of Claws, or Klaws as he calls it. A Blade, or a Chainsaw, or Saw.

Together they form the BSK. And can integrate more Hardlight weapons and tools throught the scanner in the Palm.

That scanner will also function as a laser weapon. Said laser weapon has all known effects from a laser weapon (like special effects so just go to the Borderlands Pre-Sequal Wiki) and can use all known Elements to his hearts content. (Yes radiation too.)

He can launch any grenade he has on him through a popup grenade launcher on the top of the forearm.

The grenades despite having different designs will shoot out as a Hyperion Grenade. But the effects stay the same. Like the Torque Bonus Package, or a Bouncing Betty grenade with Radiaton on it.

He wore a pair of jeans over Combat boots with a bloodied Curbstomp on them. He had a jacket on with long sleeves that remind you of Rhys.

Under that jacket is a blue turtleneck with the sleeves cut off to hide his scars on his neck.

His right brown Eye was normal compared to his cybernetic Blue Eye. It was black with a blue iris. Same for his brown eye. That was something he got willingly.

His sheild was a Maliwan Nova Sheild modified to change elemental restistance and nova while adding bullets to his stock occasionally. It was also spiked.

And after collecting all known Grenade mods he had them stored in his Grenade launcher to change effects.

His unkempt brown hair contrasted his pale skin. He had no weapon for he knew that this vault would not have enemies near it. They ded.

He looked at the HUD in his Cyber Eye and saw he was above the vault. Which was odd.

"Huh, weird. It should be right here." his voice was deep but not too deep. It can easily change to anyone else's voice though. (For reference, think of teenage Ben 10)

His worries doubled when the ground began to shake. In fact he fell through. A black portal engulfed him. When it was gone all that was left was a crater. But the scorch marks showed a man fighting a Beowolf.

(RWBYverse. Patch forest)

"Ow." Trevor said.

_"I see the human is awake."_ a voice said.

"The fuck! Who's there? Show yourself! And where the fuck are my Arms?!" Trevor yelled.

_"Don't worry Human. I mearly removed them so you wont try to kill me. Also behind you."_ the voice replied. Trevor got up and turned around to see that the voice belonged to a living mannequinn.

The mannequinn had 12 arms of chains with three fingered hands with claws on the fingers. It was grey and had blades for claws on its feet. The feet had black fur on them and up the leg. It wore a Navy Blue robe that reached its feet and had its hood down and sleeves wide enough to show all if its arms when its not hiding them in its sleeves.

The head was grey with no facial feature except for the baby blue hair made of fire and the mask made of bone covering its face. On each backhand was an embedded gem with silver borders that is Black as night.

"Who, are you?" Trevor asks.

"I am a combination of two defeated souls made by Master Sanchez. He has given me to a higher power so I may act as a Guide for this new universe. Or in this case. You. You yourself have been chosen to be in this universe by the one and only Eyoh. He saw potential in you." said the living Puppet.

"As for my name, you may call me as you wish." the Puppet bowed. It then took out Trevor's arms and reattached them.

"Then I'll call you, Ayohi. It means Blue Fire." Trevor said.

"Very well. As for why your here you have a new chance at life. Your past was a horrid one. And Eyoh decided to give you a second chance. You should be grateful! Not many catch the eye of Eyoh. Why in fact, his good freind ShaGu and Gaia have done much more too." (A cookie to whoever guesses the real names of the gods. Not Gaia though.)

"I see. Hey, do you hear that?" Trevor asked.

"Ah, well you also have mutated coming here to fit in the world of Remnant. Here, look at this mirror." Ayohi pulled out a mirror made of metal. Trevor soon realized that he gained wolf ears. And a tail after looking.

"You have been turned into a faunus, another Sentient race that roams the planet. Though they have been discriminated against by humans because of a hidden fear. Not even the gods of this world know what the fear is." Ayohi explained. "I see."

"Question, why ain't I freaking out?" Trevor asked. "That's from the blessing by Gaia. It will wear off in time." Ayohi explained. He then gave Trevor a odd looking device. It looked like a hookshot. Cuz it is but Trevor didn't have Zelda in his universe.

"Eyoh said you'll need it. I don't know why."

"I think I know why." Trevor said. He then held his palm out and the device began to be digitized into his Arms. It was gone and replaced with a slimmer device with a three fingered claw, it was made of hardlight.

This is Holo Hook.

Ayohi raised a non existant Eyebrow.

"Well then, seems my job here is done. If you want someone to talk to call my name. The nearest library is north and all your money has been converted to this world's currency." Ayohi said.

The puppet then put it's hood on and walked away, dissapearing into a shadow.

Trevor smiled. He then pulled up a compass function and began heading north.

Look out Remnant! Our very own Vault Huntsman is here to rip you a new one!

.


	2. Welcome to Remnant

**Quick side note, Trevor is gonna get the Gamer to make it feel like he is an actual playable character from BL2 and Pre-Sequal. But no leveling up. He already is leveled up to the max.**

**As for why. I just got over watching my brother crack, my baby, in half. I spent so long with the Xbox that it is practically my son. Dont worry Sanchez Jr, your Memory will live on!**

**His stats will be on my profile with Ethan Sanchez.**

**. .**

"What the fuck?" Trevor asks. He was walking along the Forest path. Out of nowhere he got a message.

This was through a Supposed 'Update' to his Tech.

(Hello Trevor 'Terror' Tremors of the New world of Remnant. Due to you being removed from Pandora and a glitch in the teleportation system that made you into a Faunus, you were given a version of the Gamer. Your body can now act as an Rpg Character Body and be immune to negative mental status effects with Gamer's Mind and Body.)

"Gamer's Body and Mind? Wait is this like that Very old Webcomic I remember having read once?" Trevor asked.

(Yes. But no level up system or Stats. Like Strength or Luck. This is a New version.)

"Cool. Will i be able to use Magic?"

(Yes. Infact you get no Notifications and get them in your Library with a New Catogory. Magic. It is divided as well. With the Gamer you can also buy items from other worlds to better yourself. like the Scorpio Turret Roland has, a Tiny Constructer pet, or even powers like the Sirens.)

"Awesome. What is this Aura Though?" Trevor asked as he looked through the stats.

(Aura is a natural sheild for you and can manifest outwards as a Semblance. A representation of yourself and personality. Your Semblance is Aura Steal. Stealing other's aura for your own.)

"Nice!"

(Oh and Grimm 6:00.)

"Wait wha-" Trevor doesn't get to finish as he is bitch slapped by an Ursa. He broke through a tree the damn Bear is so strong.

He got back up and summoned his Blade. Fire mod style.

He quickly dispatched the Ursa with Ease and got a claw to show for it.

It was young too.

He looked at his clothes and saw a giant tear on them.

"Well shit. Better find a store somewhere."

He looked around and soon found a store. Called Dust till Dawn. He figured its like JCPennies or something.

**And scene.**

**Short chapter but good overall.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


End file.
